Destiny Can Never be Altered
by Cherdafred
Summary: A fanfiction of Kairi waiting for Sora and her impatience. She gets kidnapped and many conflicts occur.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Can Never be Altered

Chapter 1 – The Past

A girl, with crimson red hair down to her shoulders wearing a pink outfit, stood in front of the beach of Destiny Island and stared out into the ocean with her cerulean eyes, like she did two years ago since her departure from her destined soul mate. She remembered that day as if it was just yesterday.

"_Kairi!"_

"_Sora!"_

"_Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise."_

"_I know you will!"_

_Does he remember our promise…?_ The girl, Kairi, thought.

_I know he's saving the world… but… I really miss him. I still haven't told him how I feel… I want to see him now… I miss his smile, his laughs, his voice, and the joyful time we've spent together… I really want to be with him!_ Kairi covered her face with the palms of her hands. _I can't cry now! I know he will come back to me!_

Another girl, who looked a year younger than Kairi was wearing a school uniform consisting of a white blouse with a green skirt, who have her brunette hair curled up at the end.

"Hey Kairi!" Selphie interrupted her thoughts and looked at her face. "Is something wrong…?"

"No, nothing at all." Kairi wiped away her tears.

"I know you're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Selphie asked.

"Uh, why are you still in your school uniform?" Kairi tried to change the subject.

"Ooh, I just came back from the sports club! And, I know you're trying to change the subject, but you failed." Selphie grinned.

"Well, I'm going home now…" said Kairi.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question yet!" Selphie yelled.

* * *

_I wonder when I can find Riku and King Mickey, and then return to Destiny Islands back to her… I will keep my promise and reconcile with her._ A boy with auburn brown hair wearing a black outfit with a keyblade, a half sword and half key weapon used to fight the heartless and to seal up keyholes in different worlds to rid the darkness, rested in Cid's shop. 

"I'm getting hungry from all that fighting." Sora said.

"Here's some food. So, what do you want to eat and drink?" Cid offered.

"Hey, Donald, Goofy, what do you guys want? I would like chicken fried rice and for the drink, tea." Sora replied.

"Ur, I'd like steak with barbeque sauce and water." Goofy answered.

"I would prefer to consume luscious beef with deliciously well-cooked rice covered in mayonnaise with some juicy orange juice." Donald responded.

"Mayonnaise?" Sora, Goofy, and Cid all said together synchronized.

"What? What's wrong with eating rice with mayonnaise?" Donald asked.

"It's really unusual… I don't know anyone who eats mayonnaise-covered rice, excluding you." Sora answered honestly with one of his eyebrows up.

"I just got a new taste in food." Donald argued.

"Okay… But, if you get diarrhea, don't blame me." Sora yelled back.

"Don't blame me either." Goofy said.

Two hours later…

"AHH! My stomach hurts!" Donald yelled.

"What'd I tell ya?" Sora smirked.

"Stop laughing at me! It's all your fault!" Donald screamed.

"I warned you about diarrhea, and YOU chose those foods to eat." Sora laughed.

"ARGH! I won't eat that combination of food next time!" Donald yelled.

* * *

Kairi arrived home and went up into her room. She took out her homework and tried to do them, but she was so distracted, she just can't stop thinking about him. Before she and Sora was isolated, she used to get straight A's. Now, her grades have dropped down to B's. 

Kairi sighed. _What's the use of doing my homework now…? I can't concentrate… There's nothing that can keep him off my mind now… I want to go out for a walk…_

Kairi left her homework on her desk and went out for a walk into the secret place where Riku, Sora, and she used to hang out at.

Kairi touched the smooth rock surface of her drawing with Sora and she stared at the paopu fruit. Suddenly, tears constantly came down her face out of her sapphire eyes that are now red.

_Dumb tears, stop flowing out of my eyes! Please go away!_ Kairi blinked hard.

"What is wrong, Your Highness?" a black-cloaked figure appeared.

"How do you know about this…?" Kairi said in shock.

"I know everything about you, and everything about the person who you are waiting for to return." He answered.

"Get away from me!" Kairi screamed.

"I just want to help you find him." He lied.

"I-I-I don't need your help, I know he'll come back…" Kairi replied.

"If you won't come with me, I'll have to do it by force." He responded with a wide evil smirk.

"AHH!" Kairi screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny Can Never be Altered

Chapter 2

* * *

_Did I just hear Kairi's voice?_ Sora thought. _Why is my heart feeling so painful…? _Sora grabbed his chest vigorously. 

The pain suddenly stopped. _"_Maybe it's just my imagination." Sora mumbled.

"What did you say, Sora?" Donald asked.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking about where we're heading to next." Sora lied.

"I see, have you thought where we're going?" Donald glared in suspicion.

"I'm not sure, wherever trouble is around and our help is needed." Sora answered.

"Why do you always lie to me?" Donald yelled all of a sudden.

"Why do you always like to argue with me?" Sora asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Donald replied.

"Why do you care?" Sora asked.

"I don't care, just asking out of my suspicion." Donald said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Umm, because… I thought something was up!" Donald answered.

"Why?" Sora said it just for the fun of annoying Donald.

"Why, why, why, why, that's all you can say, isn't it?" Donald yelled.

Goofy was pushing them apart from each other. "Calm down, guys."

"Grr…" Sora growled.

"Quack…" Donald quacked.

* * *

The man in the black cloak pulled Kairi through a dark portal with purple swirls twirling around. Kairi couldn't breathe and she felt her heart throbbing with an enormous amount of pain. It's as if the light in her was vanishing as they go through the portal. 

_This pain… It's like the pain I have when I think about him… But, this pain is much weaker though, I don't know why. I see the light... I am Sora's "light", if he forgets me in some sort of a way, he will become weak. Ahh, how to get him off my mind now?_

"Is your mind troubled, Seventh Princess of Heart?" The man asked.

"How did you know if it is?" Kairi asked. _How does he know if I was thinking of something? It's as if, we're somehow connected._

"…" The man didn't reply and they arrived in a room.

He pushed Kairi into the room.

"Ugh! Where is this place and what do you want with me?" Kairi asked.

"Now stay there and don't cause any trouble." The man in the black cloak ignored her questions, shut and locked the door leaving Kairi in a dark room.

_Oh great, I'm afraid of the dark and he left me in this dark, gloomy, and creepy room…?_ Kairi thought.

_This really reminds me of the Secret Place Sora and I used to go to. It was also dark, but Sora was always there with me so I wasn't scared at all, except after we had separated..._ _Why does everything remind me of him…? _Kairi started crying again. _Maybe I'll find Sora, now that I am in another world. _Kairi thought confidently.

"I'll try to find something to do that'll get him off my mind." Kairi said to herself.

* * *

"I'm bored and tired of this dumb argument." Sora yawned. 

"So am I. I will see you tomorrow morning." Donald replied and started walking to his room.

"Alrighty. Good night, Donald and Sora." Goofy said.

Sora slipped his keyblade in front of Donald and he tripped landing on his face.

"Oops." Sora tried not to snicker.

"Owwww, do you know my beak is very sensitive?" Donald yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Sora said in sarcasm.

"You will pay for this… after I get my beauty sleep." Donald said.

"Beauty sleep?" Sora's eyebrows twitched.

"Yes, I need my beauty sleep to keep my handsome face." Donald smirked.

"Okay… uh, I'll see you tomorrow." Sora tried not to laugh.

He ran up into his room and his laughter had bursted.

Tears suddenly came down his face from his amusement, reminding him of his separation with Kairi. He, then, felt the throbbing pain again.

_I wonder what that pain was… It's back again. I keep hearing Kairi's voice screaming to me. Is she in any trouble? But, she's at Destiny Islands, she can't possibly be in any trouble. I suppose it's with her homework or friendship problems. I still have this eerie feeling. I'm sure she'll be alright. I hope.

* * *

_Kairi was examining the dark room with her cerulean blue eyes moving left, right, up, and down. She just noticed a lamp on a drawer. _At least there's a small lamp for some light. _Kairi thought. She turned on the lamp and everything came into view.

There was a window on the ceiling, a cot on the side of the room, and the drawer with a pencil on top of it. _It seems as if he was prepared for this kidnap, and to prevent me from escaping. Oh, a cot to sleep on, at least its better than sleeping on the floor. _Kairi thought optimistically.

"I wonder what's in that drawer." Kairi mumbled curiously.

Kairi shuffled through the drawer and found a drawing pad with a pencil. She flipped through the sketches and saw many well-drawn pictures. There was a beautiful castle floating on top of a cloud in one of them. A clock tower with bells around the sides and a boy sitting there staring out into the sky. I _wonder who he is… He looks a lot like Sora. _Kairi thought.

_Wow, whoever drew these must be a great artist._ Kairi admired them.

She continued flipping through pages and saw Hollow Bastion. _This person must have gone to Hollow Bastion too! I wonder who it is. This is also the last place I've been to with Sora…_

She flipped through the next page. "Omigosh… Is that a drawing of Sora?" Kairi yelled and stared at it with her mouth agape.

"Why are you yelling, Your Highness? Didn't I tell you not to cost any trouble? That book is not for you to look through!" The man yelled. He took it away from her and tried pulling her out of the room.

"Stop it!" Kairi pushed him and his hood fell open.

"It can't be YOU!" Kairi screamed in shock.


End file.
